Guardians
by Vega Moon Star
Summary: The boys now work as "part time" Preventers in a special team called The Guardians. Not surprisingly Une brings in 3 new members. The only problems being they're girls...w criminal records. What to do? After EW...OCs
1. Hellos and One Hell of a Goodbye

A/N ok no idea where this idea came from. So if it's stupid I apologize. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. (But I wish I did!)  
  
"." Dialogue '...' Thoughts (.) Authoress (THAAAAAAATS ME!)  
  
Guardians Chapter 1: Hellos And One Hell Of A Good Bye  
  
Wufei walked into the meeting room. His comrades greeted him. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner. For two years now there has been peace between the Earth and the Colonies.(excluding Endless Waltz.) For a year the Gundams have been "dead" . The five of them decided to join the Preventers. They became a special squad called the Guardians. They worked only the special missions. The ones that were of the utmost impotents. Which worked for Duo, Quatre, and Trowa considering the three have other lives now. Quatre has his family business, Duo has his junkyard and girlfriend Hilde and Trowa has his sister and the circus. Heero and Wufei on the other hand had nothing. No family to go to and no ideas as to what to do . So when they're not being Guardians they're babysitting the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Darlian. Occasionally though they'd be with out work. And those were the most boring days of their lives. That was probably going to change today. Today the Guardians would gain new members and something told Wufei his life was about to make a sharp U-turn.  
  
Sighing Wufei took a seat next to Heero, who looked bored as ever. Duo was trying to balance a pencil on his nose, Trowa was reading some novel and Quatre was doing some paperwork. Noin and Zechs were there too. The two had returned a few months ago and judging from the smile that plastered to Noin's face every time their together, everyone guessed they're relationship was "deepened" over that short time. Their waiting was stopped by the door opening. All seven stood as Director Une appeared through the door. Lady Une still held some sense of service to Trieze. She showed this by adopting his daughter, Mariamea. (She was then grounded for attempting to take over the world :P.) Une motioned for everyone to be seated. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness everyone. "  
  
"Stop with the formalities Une we all know how busy you are." Said Noin. And she was right being the director of the Preventers Organization wasn't an easy job. Une just smiled.  
  
"Well, ok. I guess you just want to get on with it huh?"  
  
"That would be nice." Commented Wufei. Une ignored him.  
  
"Sally?" Sally popped her head in from the door.  
  
"Yes?'  
  
"Are we ready" Sally glance out into the hall.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ok send them in."  
  
"Will do." Sally disappeared only to reappear again with two teenaged girls in tow and a third following behind her. The three stood there quiet.  
  
"Well.' Said Sally. You could defenitly hear the annoyance in her voice. The girls looked at each other and one-stepped forward. It was the girl that Sally hadn't dragged into the room.  
  
"My name is Casi Landel. Age: 16. I specialize in undercover operations, several types of combat, and intelligence." 14 eyes looked over this girl. Her hair was a golden brown and cut down to her lower back in a pony tale and her eyes were ash gray. She seemed to be about 5'4" (give or take an inch) and wore the standard Preventers uniform. Casi stepped back and another girl stepped forward. This one was one of the two being dragged by Sally. She looked almost exactly like Casi except her hair was cut to her shoulder blades and were in to separate braids. She had a grim expression on her face and looked like she was pouting. .  
  
"Trinity Landel. Age: 16. I specialize in of course combat, Infiltration and Mechanics. And YES I am Casi's twin." She said this in a bored and annoyed fashion. Trinity stepped back only to receive a glare from her twin. She glared right back. The third stepped forward. This was the other one that Sally dragged in. Her hair was black and cut short. Almost choppy, like a boy. Her eyes were brown and she stood at a proud 5' 7". Obviously the tallest of the 3. She, like the other two, wore the standard Preventer uniform and shared Trinity's pouty expression and attitude.  
  
"Megan Rodnik. Age: 16 I specialize in combat *rolls eyes * undercover operations and can pilot everything from a bike to a space fortress. " With that she stepped back and the three turned toward Sally at the same time  
  
"Happy?" They asked  
  
"Very" answered Sally. At this point Une took over.  
  
"Boys," she stated, "These three are the new additions to your squad." Une quickly raised her hand to silence all comments from Wufei. "These three are hard workers and well trained. So well trained that I think even you, Wufei, would have a hard time beating one of them." Wufei snickered at this.  
  
"I don't think he believes that to be possible." Commented Trinity  
  
"Well he better learn to deal with it. " Added Casi. Megan was glaring at him.  
  
"Well now why don't you boys intro-"  
  
"There's no need for that Sally" Said Casi "We know who they are."  
  
"Alright then since we are now all on the same page I'll leave you all to get acquainted." With that Sally, Une, Noin, and Zechs left.  
  
An eerie silence filled the room. The sides just stared at one another. Both sizing the other up. Quatre finally broke up the silence.  
  
"Sooo, where were you guys stationed before?" Trinity and Megan looked at each other then at Casi. Casi rolled her eyes. ' Chickens ' she thought.  
  
"No where. We were just recruited today."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"You mean you three have had no training and were just asked to join us?" Asked Duo  
  
"Correction. We haven't had any training under the Preventers." Corrected Casi.  
  
"So then who trained you." Ask Heero, instantly suspicious.  
  
"War." The answer came from Megan this time.  
  
"War?" questioned Trowa  
  
"Yes War." She answered "During the war it wasn't rare for teens, even kids, to train to fight. Most had no choice. The experience was forced on them by the need to survive. " She glared at them. "Why? Who do you think trained us?" No one answered.  
  
"Man" said Trinity. "They told us you were cautious not paranoid."  
  
"You better watch it onna," Said Wufei.  
  
"I would if the was something interesting enough to watch." She said. Wufei glared at her. She glared back. Everyone else just watched the two as there contest continued. 5 minutes later they were still glaring. By this time Casi and Meg, who had just ignored their friends behavior, had began to converse w/ the other boys. They spent two more minutes talking before Megan had enough of the glaring contest.  
  
"YE GODS!! STOP GLARING!!!" The two turned and glared at her. However Megan glared back w/ a glare that rivaled both of theirs put together. Trinity quickly withdrew knowing all too well what Megan was capable of when pissed. And now she's pissed. Wufei on the other hand didn't and continued to glare at her.  
  
"You deaf?" she took a step towards Wufei in a threatening manner. Wufei didn't notice.  
  
"No but I wish I was blind." he smirked as Meg fumed. Casi grabbed Trinity and dragged her to a far corner. The others boys stared at them confused until a loud SMACK was heard. The boys had barely enough time to move as Wufei flew back on to the table, causing it to collapse from the force of the impact.  
  
"FUCK" Wufei swore and held his eye, which was turning satisfying shades of blue and black.  
  
"Holy.shit" Duo stared at Megan. He eyes were dark and he made a mental note not to piss her off.. too much. : P  
  
"Wufei.are you alright." Quatre asked concerned. He moved to help his friend up but Wufei wouldn't let him. Wufei blinked trying to regain vision in his eye. No such luck. 'Fuck that hurt.'  
  
"Damn Onna! What the hell was that for?" He screamed. Megan stood indifferent. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with obviously fake confusion.  
  
"I thought you said you wished to be blind.I was only trying to make your wish come true." Meg smirked. " Partner." Wufei looked ready to kill. Megan looked amused. She turned and headed to the door about to leave. As she walked away she shouted to Wufei.  
  
"Just for the record.my name isn't 'onna'. It's Megan.. and I don't tolerate disrespect, baka." Wufei glared at the spot where Megan was. 'Damn her.this isn't over yet, onna '  
  
"Ahem!" Everyone, including Wufei, turned towards Casi and Trinity. Trinity looked like she was about to die with laughter but was suppressing the urge. Casi on the other hand looked dead serious.  
  
"A word to the wise." she said, "Don't piss off, annoy, disrespect or challenge Megan. She doesn't see you or consider any of you to be allies, friends, comrades, buddies, pals, and/or any other goody-goody title you can think of therefore she will have no problem injuring or killing any of you. So if you value your lives, body parts, and pride, you'll take our advice and get on her good side. We're not here to play super hero with you. We may have been forced into this, but none one of us have any problems going back to jail. Understand." The boys nodded though surprised. "Good" With that Casi left following the same path Megan took. Trinity gave the boys an apologetic look before following her sister.  
  
END  
  
A/N: SOOOOOO waja think? Oh do tell. 


	2. Updates and Missions

A/N Okey day! Heres a second chapter....I know it's short sorry!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. (But I wish I did!)  
  
"..." Dialogue '.....' Thoughts (...) Authoress (THAAAAAAATS ME!)  
  
Guardians Chapter 2: Updates and Missions  
  
Megan stomped into her office. She was pissed.  
  
"That no good egotistical..." She plopped down at her desk. Trinity came into the office and smirked.  
  
"What he'd do this time?" She asked. It had been 3 weeks since they started working as Preventers. The girls had been getting along great with the boys. Heero had tested their strength in the second week and Trinity guessed he was satisfied. Quatre and Casi had been getting close. Megan and Trin always teased her about it. They'd go to lunch together and were almost always seen together but 'just as friends' as Casi put it. Trinity knew better though. She could tell that her sister had a crush on the former pilot. She was, after all, her twin. Duo seemed like a nice guy. He was funny and kept flirting with people. She had yet to meet his girlfriend but Noin said she was cool. Noin. The girls really looked up to her and respected her. Casi and Trin thought her relationship with Zechs was romantic. They could tell they really loved each other. Occasionally they'd get caught kissing in the hall and whenever they were together they held hands. Zechs was nice and Trin knew he cared for Noin. Trowa was a real puzzle though. He was so quiet and looking into his eyes Trinity could tell he had been through a lot. Trinity loved his eyes. Wufei was nothing compared to Trowa. Wufei was mean. Luckily he directed his jack ass-ness at Megan instead her. They were always out to get one another.  
  
"He put seltzer water in my coffee." Megan grumbled. "I'm gonna kill Sally.." Trinity laughed. Good old Sally. She was like a mother to them really. Megan was pissed though about their first day of work. The girls had tried some failed attempts to get away. Trinity tried to climb a vending machine and Megan hid in the men's bathroom. Casi was the only one mature about...she had chained herself to a lamppost outside the building earlier anyway. Unfortunately Sally got them all into the room one way or another and here they were. At hearing Trin laugh Megan threw her coffee at her. She missed though. Trinity smiled nervously.  
  
"I got a letter from Amara." She said just before Megan was about to throw a stapler at her. Megan paused though.  
  
"How she doing. Is everything ok?" She asked the concern obvious in her voice.  
  
"She's fine. Tanner's fine. All in all nothings changed." Megan sighed in relief.  
  
"Did you reply?"  
  
"Ummm well you see...I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well me and Quatre are being sent on a mission. We leave this afternoon. And with Casi gone with Trowa...well... that leaves you. Tell her I say hi!" Trinity ran out of the room before the stapler hit her.  
  
'What the hell is she thinking! I'm no good with letters I don't even know what to say?'  
  
"Aw Man!!" She slumped into her seated. A moment later her computer beeped. She was receiving a mission. When Megan read it her eyes widened ten times their normal size.  
  
"DAMN YOU UNE!!!!!"  
  
OOOOOO I wander what it is ? You'll have to wait and see! 


End file.
